


Content Strategy

by Hours_Gone_By



Series: AU Yeah AUgust 2020 [13]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One, Transformers – All Media Types
Genre: AU Yeah August 2020, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Social Media, Gen, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Gone_By/pseuds/Hours_Gone_By
Summary: For once, Prowl was not sure he'd heard his Prime correctly."Optimus, my apologies," Prowl said hesitantly, "but did you just ask me to… tweet?"
Series: AU Yeah AUgust 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860307
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	Content Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU Yeah AUgust 2020 Day 14. Prompt: Social Media

For once, Prowl was not sure he'd heard his Prime correctly.

"Optimus, my apologies," Prowl said hesitantly, "but did you just ask me to… tweet?"

Optimus, belatedly realizing Prowl didn't know the term, clarified it. "I want you to take over management of the main Autobot social media channels on the internet, including our Twitter."

Ah. That made more sense. Prowl was familiar with the name and purpose of the platform, even if he didn't recognize specific terms. He didn't use human social media, though he did monitor a few Cybertronian ones through the Ark's DataNet. He generally didn't use the human's internet at all, save for email with government officials and agencies. This task was certainly within his capability, but…

"Are you certain I'm the best candidate, Prime?" Prowl asked. "What about Jazz, Blaster, or Bumblebee?"

"They have personal accounts, and I want to keep the personal and professional interactions separate," Optimus replied. "Your job would be to run the official ones, posting announcements, updates, and responses to world events. You wouldn't reply to anyone. Most of the interaction from followers is handled on other Autobots' feeds. It won't take up much of your time."

Posting announcements, updates, and responses to significant global events was something Prowl could easily handle. Prowl wouldn't even need to run a processing thread full time.

"Very well, Prime. Send me the login credentials and an outline of what you're looking for, and I'll begin."

Long experience told Prowl that the faintly guilty look in Prime's optics meant he didn't have an outline. Or, very probably, any truly concrete idea of what he wanted Prowl to do. Prowl sighed mentally.

"Perhaps a discussion with Jazz would be beneficial," Prowl said, adding firmly, "while you're creating an outline. I don't need anything that would take you more than a joor."

Optimus nodded. "I should be able to whip something up by then. Thank you, Prowl."

"Of course, Prime."

On his way to Jazz, Prowl checked the 'tweets' and responses on various Autobot's feeds and got a sinking feeling. Humans often held online conversations with his fellow Autobots, and some of their questions or submissions were undiplomatic or intrusive, to say the least.

Prowl filtered images to 'off' after a half-klik's exploration, along with blocking a dozen or more tags he did _not_ want to know any more about.

Primus below, what had he agreed to?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> Author Responses: This author replies to comments. If you don't want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with "whisper," and I will appreciate it but not respond.


End file.
